


Big Girl Problems

by gay_as_heaven



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Diapers, Established Relationship, F/F, Feeding, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_as_heaven/pseuds/gay_as_heaven
Summary: Rachel's period came without a warning and she keeps slipping in and out of her headspace. Emily's there for herJust some soft domestic fluff with maybe a tiny little bit of angst





	Big Girl Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this is the first thing I'm posting in here so I'm hella nervous and also please don't mind any typos or anything cuz english is not my mother language and I didn't proof read it  
> I suck at summaries sorry
> 
> Hope you like it! ♡

"Oh, honey..." were the words that fell out of Emily's mouth once she got into the bathroom after looking for her wife in the whole apartment. The woman was sitting in the bathtub, a little bit of water falling from the tap as she scrubbed the soap against the piece of clothing while tears rolled down her face. "What happened?" She asked, coming closer, mildly concerned, even though she had a idea of what had happened.  
"It... I-it didn't... it came, mo-momma..." the woman said, looking up to the person leaning down by the tub, her voice sounding... small.  
"It's okay, honey... it's okay..." as one of her hands made slow circles on the woman's back the other took the wet shorts out of her slippery hands. "No warnings this time, huh?" She asked, her voice sweet as ever, trying to calm the crying girl in front of her. "Mommy will clean this up." She said, quickly realizing the little one could feel bad about it. "Can Mommy clean this up?" She asked, the hand on the other's back making their way to the back of her neck, applying little pressure on the tensed muscle. The woman nodded. "Okay then." She said, smiling once she noticed the tears weren't rolling down her wife's face anymore.  
Emily stood up, starting to walk away when a pair of slippery hands grabbed her arm, making her stop and look back. Rachel's eyes were sparkly, in a bad way, though, they transmitted pain and sadness. And that's a look Emily hates to see on her love's eyes.  
"Hey... it's okay, Mommy's right here. Mommy won't leave you... I won't leave you, babygirl." She leaned down again, this time leaving a peck on the woman's head and another one on her lips, the last one lasting longer since the little one grabbed the other's face and held her longer. "Someone's missing Mommy, aren't they?" She said, beaming at the other who instantly leaned back on the tub as she nodded yes, felling more relaxed by the second.  
Emily stood up again, placing the dirty clothes on the sink and looking through the shelves for some appropriate soap, hoping she'd find some there and therefore don't needing to go get it in the kitchen, leaving the woman, whose eyes watched her closely, alone.  
She almost jumped with excitement when she saw the bottle of soap under the sink, quickly grabbing it and finally starting to clean the shorts. Once she did it she placed them open on the sink and turned around, finding her wife watching her with sad eyes.  
"Hey..." she said, her voice not sounding small anymore.  
"Hi..." she gave her a half smile. "Feeling big?" She asked, the other one nodded 'yes'. "Mind if I join you?" Her smile grew when she got a nod saying it was okay.  
Emily stripped off of her clothes and left them in the laundry basket. Once fully naked she entered the bathtub, sitting behind her wife and wrapping her legs around her wife's body, gaining a few giggles from her.  
"I shouldn't be taking a bath like this." Rachel murmured sadly.  
"With me?" Emily asked, grabbing the soap bar and washing off the dirtiness from the body wrapped in her legs.  
"You know what I mean..." she said, her voice as grown as ever. "It can come out and it would be gross, even more since you're here with me." She said, lightly sighing from the feeling of her wife's hands all over her body, massaging her back and neck.  
"It's not so bad, sweetheart, women menstruate, it's okay, and if it does leak a bit on the water, we can always take out the plug, let the water ran down the drain and re-fill the tub." She kissed her neck, sending shivers all the way down her spine. "You know..." she whispered close to Rachel's ear. "Even little girls have big girls problems sometimes..." she opened her arms, ready to feel the other's body laying against her own. Her words working like a spell, Rachel did let herself fall into the woman's embrace.  
Rachel started to fell smaller and smaller. The way Emily had her hands around her body making little circles here and there. The way Emily's voice whispered sweet words to her ears, slowly and slowly. It all felt so good. So good Rachel ended up falling into her headspace once again, just as easy as she fell out. The moment she did it she felt little tears forming on her eyes, she hates that feeling.  
"No, baby... don't cry." Emily whispered to her. "Mommy hates to see her little girl crying..." she said, but as soon as she did she realized what she have done. The last thing she wanted was her little girl to feel bad because of something she said. "But Mommy only hates to see you cry because Mommy doesn't like seeing her baby sad. It makes Mommy sad too." She said, her fingers brushing the other's scalp and leaving kisses all over her head.  
"M'sowy, Momma." She sniffed, finally starting to stop crying.  
"Nooo, baby." She said, her voice calmly and sweet as ever. "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault, little one." She kissed the other's back and when Rachel turned her face, Emily closed their lips together, and got surprised when Rachel opened her mouth a bit, asking for a bit more. After some little time they broke off the kiss, in need for air. "Someone really missed Mommy, huh?" Rachel smiled, embarrassed. "Now be quiet, let Mommy finish washing you." Rachel did as she was told, standing still and letting Emily's hand take a trip all over her body cleaning her up while she lowly hummed sweet tunes into her ears.  
Once Rachel was all washed up she turned and laid her back on the other side of the tub, watching with loving eyes as her wife started to wash herself. It was then when Emily grabbed the bottle of shampoo that Rachel spoke. "Mommy?" She asked, drawing Emily's attention to her.  
"Yes, little one." She said, smiling.  
"Can I wash you hair, Mommy?" She asked, and Emily was shock by her question. Rachel didn't use to want to do things to Em, she knew Rachel was afraid she'd do something wrong and then Emily would laugh at her, or feel sad or bad with her. "Please, Mommy." Her voice was whiny, but not annoying-whiny, it was more like I-really-want-to-whiny. "Pleeaase." She said, smiling with her tongue between her teeth.  
"Of course you can, bunny." She said, smiling widely as she saw that Rachel had a big smile on her face too.  
Emily turned around, her back facing Rachel. She turned, handing Rachel the shampoo bottle. She took it and put some of it on her hand. Rachel looked up to find Emily still turned, looking at her. "Turn around, Mommy!" She exclaimed, still smiling. "I'll wash your hair now."   
"Okay, baby." She said, her smile not leaving her face. "I'll turn around." She did as she said, turning around and then feeling the tiny hands of her girlfriend playing with her scalp as she spread shampoo all over her hair. Rachel began to get excited about being able to wash her Mommy's hair. Accidentally slightly pulling a little bit of her hair. "Easy, baby... Easy." She said and immediately turned around, only to find her girlfriend with little tears forming on her eyes again. "No, baby, don't cry, it's okay, look! I'm fine, you didn't hurt me, I'm okay, it's all okay." She said while brushing her thumb against the other's cheek, leaving a kiss there. "I'm fine." Her voice was all truth. And even so Rachel didn't look like she'd bought it. "You're, good girl, okay? The best one." Rachel nodded.  
"You are the best Mommy." She said lowly, almost a whisper. Emily laughed heartily.  
"If you say so, baby." She left a quick peck on her lips. "Now hurry up, our fingers are starting to get all wrinkled." She said and turned around, letting Rachel finish to wash the shampoo out of hair.

 

"I'm done, Momma." She said once finishing washing off the conditioner.  
"Good, baby." Emily said. "Really good." Her voice as shoothing as ever, she washed off a bit of conditioner that was left on her arms - making sure Rachel understood it wasn't her fault and conditioner fell onto people's body all the time - and smiled gracefully to her wife. "Let's get dry?" She asked, standing up.  
However, Rachel didn't hear a word she said, the little one was too occupied pain attention to how the water fell from Emily's curvy body. "Rachie?" She called out to her, this time she listened and, in the same moment she realized what she was doing her cheeks turned into flames. Emily laughed.  
"I'm sorry, Momma." She said, embarrassed while she looked down at her feet.  
"Don't be sorry, baby, I know I have a rocking bod." She said, but only because she knew it would make her little one even more embarrassed. "Now c'mon, let's dry you up and get you into some fluffy clothes." She said, leaning down so she could hold Rachel's hands and pull her up. They almost fell, due to the soap on the bathtub under them, so Emily held Rachel, tight, killing the space between them and she glued their bodies together.  
Their height difference wasn't much, barely a inch, being Emily the taller one. "Hi, babygirl." She said, smirking to the other one.  
"Hi-- Hi, Momma..." she said, looking up so their eyes could met. Emily loved seeing her like this, cheeks slightly pink, her eyes sparkling with love.  
"Okay now it's serious, let me dry you up." She said, pulling their bodies apart and grabbing a towel so she could dry Rachel up. Kissing every bit of her body she dried. "My turn now." She said, starting do dry herself up. "Now let's get you in some comfy clothes, alright?" The only one nodded as Emily grabbed her hand and walked to their bedroom.  
Emily took a deep breath, knowing the talk that was about to come wasn't going to be easy and it'd probably be followed by some tears. "Hey, bunny." The girl looked at her. "I've got to talk to you about something, okay?" She nodded. "So... Since you're period came today." She saw the other one clenching her jaw. "And we know that your period can be a bit crazy at night... Why don't you use a diaper tonight?" She asked, getting closer to Rachel and placing her hands on her arms, moving them up and down, hoping it would help to calm her down.  
"Do I have to, Momma?" She asked.  
"No! Only if you want to, baby." She waited a few seconds for an answer, but Rachel said nothing. "See... There are a few of good points on using a diaper and no bad ones." Her words were calculated and her tone low.  
"There's one." Rachel finally said something.  
"Which one?" Emily said, starting to get cold. She was naked, but still.  
"I... I don't want Mommy to- to think imma stupid... a stupid baby." She said, holding back some tears.  
"Oh, baby... I'd never think you're a stupid baby." She said, hugging her tight, now she was the one holding back tears. "You're the smartest baby I know!" She said, smiling.  
"Really, Mommy?" She asked, her eyes glowing.  
"Of course, baby! I'd never lie to you." She said leaving a quick on her lips. "So... Will you use it?" She got no answer. "Do it for Mommy, bunny, I only want what's best for you."   
"Okay..." she said low as a whisper. And Emily celebrated it internally. She knew it would be so much easier, and better for both of them to get Rachel in a diaper now than having to deal with a crying and embarrassed little girl in the middle of the night because her period leaked out of her tampon.  
Emily got everything she needed, a towel, a diaper and a cream, deciding it would be better to not use powder today since Rachel's super likely to menstruate again during the night. She laid the towel in the bed. "Lay here, baby." Rachel did as she was told, still not used to wearing diapers. Being laid there, her legs spread wide open and up in front of Emily in a context that has nothing to do with sex was... completely different. "Up, baby." Emily said, placing the diaper under Rachel. Then she spread the cream and she took the flaps, seizing it. "All done." She gave her belly a fre little taps. "See? You're all secure now, baby, all done." She said, smiling widely at the woman laid on the bed. "Wanna watch a movie?" Rachel nodded. "Let's go, then." Emily held her hand and pulled her up.  
She put on a underwear and helped Rachel on to her clothes, a fluffy grey sweatpants and a pink pastel t-shirt that was twice her size. Then putting some real clothes above her underwear and looking to the girl staring at her. "Wanna watch that movie?" the shorter one beamed at her. "C'mon." she grabbed her by her hands and took her to their living room. "You wanna eat something before the movie?" Rachel nodded. Emily took her to the kitchen - that was directly next to the living room - "What do you want?" her eyes searched the room curiously, then her cheeks grew red once again. "Do you want milk on your bottle?" Emily asked, quickly picking up to the hints the other one accidentaly gave away. Rachel nodded, facing the floor. "It's okay." she said, her hand gently brushing Rachel's arm. "Sit here." she led her to one of the chairs by the kitchen isle, where Rachel glady sat on, watching Emily with cheerful eyes as she waited for her nice bottle of warm milk.  
Emily warmed the milk up a bit, searched in the cabinet for Rachel's favorite bottle - which she only knew what it was because one day, when really sleepy and with the bottle on her mouth Rachel let it slip from her lips: "this is my favorite bottle, and you're my favorite Mama." The little one doesn't even remember that, and she doesn't need too either - and filled it up with the milk. She took the bottle's nipple and closed it, then turning it upside down, making sure it was properly sealed. And yep, no leaks. "All ready." She said, taking the bottle in one hand and Rachel's own hand in the other, pulling her to the living room. "So, what do you want to watch?" She said as they sat on the couch, letting Rachel cuddle up to her.  
"Can we watch a Julia Roberts romcom, Momma?" Rachel asked, her voice small once again. Emily laughed, not because it was funny, but because she thought it was so cute how most of the times they would end up watching a Julia Roberts movie and Rachel never got enough of them. Of course they wouldn't watch one of them again if Emily didn't want to. Rachel had lots of celebrity crushes they could binge watch their movies, anyway.  
"Of course we can, baby." She said, her fingers playing with the hair of the woman who had her head laid to the other's shoulder. "Which one today?"  
"Runaway Bride?" She said looking up, her pleading eyes glowing.  
"Sure." Emily smiled, then picking up the remote and setting the movie. "You ready?" She asked and Rachel settled closer to her, her head laying through Emily's lap and really restings into the sofa's arm, so she wouldn't choke on the milk.  
"Yeah." Emily leaned down, kissing Rachel's forehead and smiled.  
Emily took the bottle and swang It in front of Rachel, who raised her hands trying to take It from her. Emily laughed of the flushed girl on her lap, finding her incredibly adorable. She, some little time later, gave in, and handed her the bottle. Rachel instantly took it, putting the nipple on her mouth and hungrily sucking it. Emily tangled her fingers through Rachel's hair, moving It slowling while she unpaused the movie. It didn't take long to Rachel be sound asleep, breathing peacefuly nuzzled against Emily's chest, her eyes closed and the mouth which some minutes ago had the bottle that's now empty on the coffee tablet a little bit opened.  
It also didn't take long to, after that, Emily started feeling sleepy herself, she then carried Rachel to their room, putting her on their bed and getting under the covers with her, feeling a still asleep Rachel find her way to wrap herself around Emily's body. This one who hummed sweat sounds to her ear until she fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo guuyyyysss   
> So  
> Is it bad or really crappy? :v  
> Dunno at else to say  
> Bye (?) ☆


End file.
